(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new firestop fitting and coupling combination for use in buildings which allows penetration of piping through a wall without creating a fire path between rooms in the building. In particular, the present invention relates to a fitting which includes a blocking means for the piping which is activated by the fire to prevent the spread of the fire between rooms in a building.
(2) Prior Art
Pipe penetrations through walls in buildings create a number of problems because a seal between the rooms is broken by the pipe. The problem of fire safety when piping penetrates fire rated walls between rooms is particularly troublesome because these openings can jeopardize the fire integrity of the entire building. As a result, in most buildings plastic (PVC) pipe is not used since fire can easily penetrate the wall by burning the pipe A primary problem has been to develop a device which solves the fire safety problem associated with pipe penetrations so that plastic pipe can be used as a construction material between rooms in a building. The prior art has not provided a solution to this problem which is acceptable to fire marshalls, government officials, insurance companies and others.
My U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,583,565; 4,638,829 and 4,724,858 describe firestop fittings particularly adapted to prevent the spread of fire and smoke between floors in a multi-story building by plugging off any potential fire path through a vertical pipe between the floors. However, these devices are not particularly adapted for preventing the spread of smoke and fire between adjoining rooms in a building.